Not a Bad Thing at All
by plasmajellyfish
Summary: When Clarke, Finn, Octavia, Jasper, and Monty first try to cross the river, and Jasper goes first, it's not Octavia he's trying to impress. Jasper/Finn. I suck at summaries, trust me, it's better than it sounds.


**A/N: Oh my fucking God. I was watching the first episode of The 100 on Netflix and I thought to myself on this scene, 'Hey, Jasper and Finn would make a really cute couple, look at the way they're acting.' So then I thought 'Hey, I'll make a fanfiction about it and hope nobody else thought of this.' So I kept pausing Netflix so I could get the words right. After Jasper made it, I decided to just let it play, then wing the rest of it. And then (SPOILERS ALERT) Jasper dances and holds up the sign and I was thinking of how to incorporate that into my story when a fucking spear comes out of nowhere and goes flying into his chest. What is my life? So yeah, this is an alternate ending to the first episode of season one.**

 **OMG. I just read the description of episode two on Netflix and Jasper may be alive! Wow, that was unexpected. I think I need a minute here to adjust. You guys can probably look forward to a fanfic about how Jasper and Finn's reunion, if he is indeed alive.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100, any of the show's characters, or their dialogue.**

 **Not a Bad Thing at All**

Never in Jasper's life did he think this would be happening to him. There Finn was, pulling on the rope of tangled vines, and suddenly, he wanted to take his place. After all, there was nothing like jumping over dangerous waters when you didn't know how to swim, swinging on a very unstable-looking rope, to impress someone.

That was the problem. He had no idea who he was trying to impress. Octavia was there, with her toned body and general hotness. He had saved her once, and she seemed to like him. It would have been so simple, if it weren't for Finn.

Clarke had been telling him to quit stalling, to get on with it already. All Jasper wanted to do was tell her to shut up and let Finn do it however he wanted. He decided to try and provide some comfort, however minor that was.

"Just hang on till the apogee, and you'll be fine," he said, looking at Finn as he tested the strength of the rope yet again.

"The apogee like the Indians, right?" Finn asked, then turned away, hiding a grin.

For a moment, Jasper was confused. Then he corrected Finn, "The apogee, not Apache." Immediately after doing so, he saw Finn's grin and realized he already knew. He was about to make a smart comment, before Clarke interrupted.

"He knows," she said to him, making him want to snap back, 'I know!' Then she turned her attention to Finn, "Today, Finn."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Finn proclaimed. "See you on the other side," he whispered to Jasper.

Jasper kept his gaze on Octavia as she watched Finn.

"Wait!" his voice surprised Jasper himself, but there was no going back now.

"What?" Finn asked him.

"Let me." A smile broke out on Octavia's face, but Jasper found he cared far more about the expression on Finn's.

He bounced with a nervous energy, smiling at Finn, and for a brief second, he thought Finn wasn't going to let him, that Finn was going to say it was too dangerous for someone like him to go first, like he wasn't able to handle it. The smile stayed frozen on his face as the horrifying thought occurred to him.

Then Finn handed him the vine, and watched him take it eagerly, something akin to wonder in Finn's eyes, maybe even a little admiration. Jasper was unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Knew there was a badass in there somewhere," Finn remarked, clapping him on the shoulder.

Jasper let out a nervous laugh, then looked down at Octavia, who was grinning back at him. He looked up, then at his destination, and suddenly realized how insane what he was doing actually was.

Finn stepped in, "Hey, it's okay to be afraid, Jasper."

Jasper looked to him for reassurance. "The trick is not fighting it."

Clarke nodded in approval with a smile, but Finn was too busy staring at Jasper to notice.

Jasper swallowed, gave him a small smile, then grinned, clutching the vine tightly. "See you on the other side," he echoed Finn's words from earlier. Finn chuckled, and Jasper had to look back one last time to see it.

Finn watched as Jasper swung forward, and, yes, there was admiration in that gaze.

Jasper was having the time of his life, although he was still undeniably terrified. He screamed, whooping in joy and fear, mostly adrenaline, he suspected. Wow, this was giving him a rush.

He spotted the shore, and, with a final yell, launched himself off the branch and had a sort of a crash landing behind some logs. Finn watched, worried, and ran along the side of the shore with the others, grabbing the swinging vine as he did so.

Jasper got up, scrambling, then kind of stumbled, looking back at the group with wonder on his face. He'd actually done it. As his gaze sought out Finn's, his grin grew. "We are Apogee!" he screamed, fist in the air, faced turned to the sky, feeling higher than he ever had when he was on the herbs from Monty's family garden.

Finn immediately broke into cheer, and the others were quick to follow. Jasper did a little dance that made Finn laugh, then held up a sign. They'd made it. They'd made it to Mount Weather.

Finn thought he'd never been happier. "I'm going next!" he announced.

Octavia looked ready to protest, looking over at Jasper, but she was cut off before she'd gotten anything out by Jasper's voice. "Hey, get your ass over here!" he yelled at Finn, grinning at him and bouncing energetically all over the place. "Now that the real man's shown you how to do it!"

Finn grinned back at him, then shot a triumphant look back at Octavia. He grabbed the rope and, despite his nervousness, swung himself quickly across. He found that it was better to do things you didn't want to do sooner rather than later. He whooped and hollered as well, then had a landing that was admittedly, not as great as Jasper's, but it didn't hurt, so that was good. He got to his feet, and dusted himself off.

He looked up, only to be assaulted by Jasper. Jasper tackled him, and suddenly Finn was on the ground, a rock was poking very uncomfortably into his back, and Jasper was on top of him. Finn was going to ask Jasper what the hell he was doing and to get off him, but then he saw the blinding grin on Jasper's face, and was pulled into a big hug.

"We made it!" Jasper squeezed him tighter, then pulled back, his eyes shining with joy and triumph.

"The Apogee always make it," Finn told him, grinning dazzlingly at him. He looked around for a flower to put behind Jasper's ear, then suddenly realized what he was doing. He was pulling out all the stops… for Jasper, not the incredibly attractive Octavia, or the beautiful Clarke, but for Jasper.

Amazingly, Finn found himself at a loss for words. Only for a few seconds, though. Before his brain could get out of its stupor, his mouth decided to betray him. "You know, if you wanted to get me in this position, all you had to do was ask," he told Jasper, immediately cursing himself afterwards. Shit. That was not what he meant to say.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wonder frantically how to play that comment off, as Jasper decided to just go for it. Suddenly, with a braveness he didn't know he possessed, Jasper connected his lips to Finn's and Finn completely forgot about that damn rock poking his back, and was eagerly kissing Jasper back, putting one hand on his waist and the other in his hair.

Jasper was the first to pull back, and both boys' had a dazed look on their faces, hair mussed as they stared at each other in shock.

Their private moment was soon over as Monty cat-called, and clapped, laughing. Clarke and Octavia were just staring, shocked, quite frankly. That was not something either of them had expected when setting out on this trip.

Well, Jasper and Finn hadn't expected it either, but neither could say it wasn't a desirable turn of events. No, as Jasper beamed at him, Finn thought, this wasn't a bad thing at all.


End file.
